


The Ocean of Ganymede

by ebimata



Category: Murder In Mind, Shame (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebimata/pseuds/ebimata
Summary: 改了下詹生日发的那篇。有路人情节，很雷。细节都是我编的。inspired by imagine me and you





	The Ocean of Ganymede

The Ocean of Ganymede  
Brandon Sullivan (Shame) / Martin Vosper (Murder in Mind)

 

那天中午我送走了Sissy，她才刚出院，但执意要自己打车去机场。我没有送她去，我想也许早点告别对我们都有好处。我原本以为她还会回去我那间小而旧的公寓，但她告诉我说要去西海岸，甚至没说明是哪个城市。我在医院门口祝她好运，试图笑起来，表情却僵硬地像某种应激反应。Sissy看着我，然后很快地抱了我一下，她说再见Brandon。我沉默地拍了拍她的背，在这短暂的一两秒里反省自己。我猜我大概是爱她，但懦弱得无法承受她的痛苦，害她心灰意冷而她理应因此对我死心。父母过世之后有几年我和Sissy相依为命，结果最后我抛下她一个人落荒而逃。

没过多久我回到了她来临以前的日子，并且变得更加浑噩不知所终。我不怎么去下城的酒吧寻欢作乐，即使仍然需要性爱，但只是为了上床而花费时间金钱在调情上竟让我有了一种无法负担的疲惫。Sissy离开之后我有许多瞬间觉得生活动荡不堪，可最后它们都不了了之——其实它们本该如此。纽约城到了十二月中都没有下雪，年末的结算工作堆成一座小山，我不停地加班，甚至怀疑过自己每次都能留到最后一个离开公司是不是因为David单方面的找茬，但这也仅限于抱怨。  
大约就是那时候我认识了Martin。某一天夜里我穿过公园，他就站在一盏路灯之下，抽一根细长的烟。在我经过他的时候他跟了过来，保持着和我大概十米的距离，直到我找到一条凳子坐下来。  
你在找什么吗？  
他愉快地凑向我。我坐在长凳的一边，他抱着膝盖蹲在另一边，在我拒绝的时候仍然不死心地问我是否需要什么，甚至扮着十分老成地说服我，告诉我并非第一个来这里猎艳的人，就好像那和吃饭睡觉一般实属人之常情。  
他说I know what you want。我看见他眉毛簇起来，撇成一个八字，咬着嘴唇的样子看起来很无辜。  
可他一点也不无辜。我起先说了不，但在这短暂的空隙里我已经清楚自己的确对他抱有那些想法。所以他穷追不舍地跟上来推销自己的时候，我几乎毫不犹豫地答应了他。

Martin带我去了他的地方，就在离公园一个街区以外某间酒吧的楼上。他拉我进屋之后去洗了澡。我看见房间中央的地板上摆着一张厚厚的床垫，窗户边上有一张露出海绵的单人沙发，这两样几乎就是这里全部的东西。我把大衣扔进沙发椅里，坐在床垫边上等他，轻而易举就嗅到屋子里腐败陈旧的气味，混着陌生的情欲，却没有多肮脏。  
那晚结束以后Martin躺在我的胸口说，我不想收你的钱，但你要保证我们还会见面，声音懒散而轻快。我轻声对他说好，抱着不被信任的想法，即使我可以保证这句话是认真的。我起初以为他是开玩笑，因为说到底我只是他客人中的一个，但Martin闭着眼愉快地点点头，接着就在我身边睡着了。我把踢到床下的被子拉上来盖住我们，无所顾忌地进入了梦乡。

第二天早上我离开的时候Martin还在睡。我蹲在那张床垫边看了他一会儿，疑惑又好奇，不知道他哪里来的自信，认为我一定会再去找他。可我不得不承认，我对他确实毫无办法。这点在一天后的夜里就得到了证实：我又去了公园里，坐在同一条长凳上等着直到他出现。他仍旧头一次见面时的羊毛衫和白裤子，脸被风吹得通红。我把围巾给了他，然后将他裹进我的大衣。  
他对我露出了那种颇为得意的笑容，我有一瞬间的晃神。如果这也能算是一种长久关系的话，那么我想这就是开端了。

Martin对事物总是毫不意外。他应该很年轻，我猜他甚至没有到法定饮酒年龄，但大部分时候都从容得仿佛已经活了很久。显然他独自生活，我下意识推测他是不是因此而比同龄人接触过更多不同的“可能性”，其中不乏肮脏和现实的，并且我深信不疑那些才是绝大多数。可我想起他抬着眉毛问我是否要和他试一试的时候，看起来那么天真诚实我甚至不知道如何拒绝。Martin的到来似乎唤醒了我身上的某一部分，心脏在我们相处时异常地跃动，分离时回归平静却像戒断一般痛苦。他成了我身体和生命的一部分，又或者我原本就有一部分活在他的身体里，但我以为自己无法真正地拥有他。

我又去了几次Martin那里，但后来更多的时候则在我的公寓，毕竟我是那个拥有一张更像样的床和二十四小时供应热水的人。  
但他不常睡在我的房间里，我把客房借给了他，并默许了一切使用权。之后Martin偶尔把他的客人带回来，从不过夜，但房间必须他自己打理。这是理所应当的，我从未向他要过钱作为分摊的租金，不代表我愿意去碰那些沾着他人体液的床单。他接客的时候几乎不关门，其实屋子的构造本就造成了差劲的隔音效果，那间客房敞开着反而显得光明正大。第一次我在门口停了一会儿，在嫖客进到他身体里的时候才迈开步子走回卧室。  
十五岁的时候我和Sissy吵了架，之后我谋划了一场出走。第一天我在离家三十英里以外的一家motel住下来，夜里听见隔壁房间起伏不定的喘息声，那一晚是我有生以来第一次梦遗，醒过来裤子里的黏腻让我有好几分钟都不知所措。  
过了一两个小时我回到客厅里，屋子里除了Martin和我没有别人。他站在水池前漱口，我在他背后站着。他大概很容易就察觉出端倪，我的存在像降低了整间屋子的大气压，而Martin长久锻炼出对情绪的感知如同一根灵敏的汞柱。他抱歉地看了我一眼，我那时似乎想说点什么，但也只是别开视线走回了房间。

我们不上床的时候过得互不干涉。我有一份朝九晚五偶尔加班的工作，Martin更常在夜里出去赚钱，有时候我甚至一周和他见不到一面，而见面的时候几乎都会在床上度过。作为床伴Martin经验丰富，和我甚至可以说是合作愉快。我们迅速地进入状态，完事之后各自处理，一切干净利落。我与Martin恪守着诡异的底线，但我知道自己并非真的这么期待着。有好几次我都在想，如果，哪怕只有一点如果，他可以永远留在这张床上这间屋子里，我们之间会不会有什么不一样。

后来我在他和别人做爱的时候看片，或者live sex，找过call girl甚至call boy来屏蔽他的呻吟声，直到某一天我忽然意识到自己这样像是在赌气。那些行为无一例外都是徒劳的，Martin的声音像在我的耳边，后来我甚至什么也不做，隔着一道墙听着Martin的声音，思考着他在别人身下和在我身下有什么区别。  
Martin每次送走人以后他都会躲到浴室里抽烟，我不许他在客厅里抽，而浴室的烟雾报警器在我搬进公寓时就弄坏了。  
那件客房被Martin整理得很好，被单床罩都是他单独洗，但他走了之后我再也不愿使用那个房间，像是某种洁癖。实际上我的那点洁癖从未真的在Martin身上发挥作用，面对他的时候我只想把我们两个都搞得更脏更湿，我甚至喜欢他混乱不堪的样子。Martin从不介意，相反他热爱在做完之后把他自己的和我弄在他身上的精液蹭进湖蓝色的床单里，接着就这么昏睡过去。  
我又看了一眼那间客房，里面空落落的，像不曾有人来过。

我一度极其喜欢Martin念我名字的时候。他习惯了喊我Sullivan先生，柔软的舌头顶在上下齿的缝隙之间，弹出轻快的气音，又在最后一个音节用门牙抵住下唇拖出喉腔的共鸣。他时常让我觉得自己像个老去的Don José，已经到了该要对年轻事物持有病态沉迷的年纪，于是我爱他的同时又恨他，一切不堪因他而起，所以他必须为我承受。

我的公寓里有一个厨房，但我已经很久没有用过冰箱和微波炉以外的东西。Martin过去很少和我在一起吃东西，但我记得他偏爱一种速食汤，那里面有很实在的蛤蜊肉。他看起来很喜欢带有海水腥味的食物，因此我甚至心血来潮地带他去切尔西市场吃龙虾。那只带着外壳才有两磅半重的生物能花掉他做两次口活的钱，而当天我就得到了full service的回报。  
偶尔在我看书的时候他也会悄无声息的潜过来，拨开书让我看着他。他跪在床上，上半身撑起来，将小腹送到我的面前。他的肤色很白，腹部有细细的绒毛，再往下是不加修剪的湿热丛林。我亲吻他身体的时候想到The Dreamers，Isabelle围着浴巾袒露身体扮作断臂维纳斯的雕像，又让Matthew躺在自己的床上，她居高临下地望着他。我在Martin眼里也发现了同样暧昧又好奇地目光。但他不是维纳斯，他应该是盖尼米得。

Martin有一次看过我的电脑——David形容它filthy的时候丝毫没有想过他每次跟在女人后面寻欢的样子就像条狗。他敲亮屏幕的时候正好看见另一端搔首弄姿的live sex女郎，我走过去正好听到那女郎说I know exactly what Brandon likes。Martin拎着从冰箱里掏出来的我没喝完的啤酒，愉快地回答，你才不知道，我知道。  
我开着摄像头操了他，根本不管是否被别的人看到。他被我抱上桌子，衣服和桌子上别的东西都被推到了地上。我尽可能舔到他身上每一寸皮肤，Martin搂着我的脖子前俯后仰，好像只要用舌头他就能高潮。他神志不清地呼喊着，我从那些词语里听到了自己的名字。这让我兴奋又惶恐，忍不住去猜想这是否是某种证明，但我根本不知道自己有没有勇气接受这个事实。他到的时候好像哭了，我慌乱地射在他身体里，之后又抱了他一会儿才退出来。Martin去浴室收拾自己，他没让我看见他的脸。我穿好裤子，坐在桌子前发了好一会儿愣。

Martin后来不再回到他那间只有一层床垫的屋子里去，转而用出卖身体的方式抵他的房租。而我作为房东，恰好是个需求旺盛的性瘾患者，于是我们各取所需，关系简化到几乎纯粹的钱货交易。其实我想让他留在这里，我们本可以用别的更加冠冕堂皇的说辞让这一切发生，却不约而同默认那是某种错觉。我猜他和我怕的是同一样东西，如果是那这很好，这让我们免去了许多不必要的麻烦。可是我忽略了世界上每一种关系本质都是各取所需，爱情未能幸免，只多出一层自我消耗的表象。

我和Martin的作息几乎完全错开。他不带人回来的时候就会很晚到家，身上的味道乱七八糟。有时候我会在他身上看见伤痕，或多或少的，我从未过问，那些都与我无关。Martin也本应该与我无关。某一天我回到家看见他在镜子面前观察自己眼眶下的一块淤青，颧骨上方肿了起来，鼻子下面甚至还有一点没揩干净的血迹，看起来惨兮兮的。就那一次我破天荒地开口问他，他顿了大概一秒，从镜子里面看着我，指着自己脸上那块淤青说因为这个我今晚可赚了不少。Martin试图做出一个“你觉得还能怎么样”的表情，却因为底气不足显得有点滑稽。  
后来一次我去酒吧的时候，酒保调侃地告诉我一些俗气的关于rent boy和金主的故事，前者总是凄凉的那个。他说曾经有过一个男孩因为和客人上床时错喊了情人的名字而被脾气火爆的客人揍进医院，虽然客人赔了钱，男孩的生路也因此断了。这对在场的所有人而言都只是一个尴尬的谈资，却使我想起了那天在浴室里用冷毛巾敷自己脸的Martin，和他底气不足的那一个眼神。我给他放了温水，他泡在我的浴缸里抽烟，水波和蒸汽下面是一具年轻的、一丝不挂的躯体。我坐在浴缸边沿和他对望着，Martin从一开始就没打算和我说话，而我仿佛应该在这个时候亲吻他，最终却什么也没做。

我始终无法承认自己对Martin的感情，就像我无法维持四个月以上的关系。也许我真的爱他，却不知从何做起。这样的僵局让我想起了Sissy，他们都曾经对我志在必得。

在我意识到Martin离开那天晚上我喝光了冰箱里所有的酒精，之后就将自己扔上床，又在酒劲过去的凌晨三点清醒过来，接着失了整晚的眠。心脏像被抑制了跳动，我想起Martin曾经放在那儿的那颗毛茸茸的头顶。这些使我全程表现得好像一个遭人抛弃的蠢货，我却不能因此责怪Martin。其实那个时候他已经快两周没有出现在我的公寓，我不太清楚自己为什么在那天之前都毫无知觉，又在那天之后突然认清了这个事实，心态的剧烈变化最终使得我躺在床铺里动弹不得，盯着天花板不知所措。我对Martin的了解仅限于他今年十九岁，姓Vosper，喜欢鳄梨酱但讨厌墨西哥小青椒，除此之外几乎是一无所知，而我却已经想要拥有他。


End file.
